A World Unnoticed
by Tsu-kun
Summary: What if pokemon were real? What if they existed around us but we just weren’t aware of their presence? This is a tale of how pokemon coexist with us in our plane and how humans have more of an impact concerning them than one would have ever imagined.
1. Prologue

Hi. My name is Tsukiyo, but most people call me Tsu or Tsuki for short. I think a little introduction to this story is in order. Believe it or not, our entire planet is inhabited by pokemon. The thing is, hardly anyone knows. Statistically, less than 0.1 percent of the world's population knows they exist.

I'm sure you're wondering why almost everyone can't see them, and how they have been able to roam about our world unnoticed. Well, I'll tell you. All pokemon give off this sort of aura that makes them invisible to most people. The thing is, there's a select few who are born with the ability to see them. I think those are the lucky ones.

I bet now you're thinking: Then why aren't there reports of crazies stating that they can see pokemon everywhere? Well, it's not like the TV show, where pokemon are everywhere, you see. Pokemon actually originate from this set of 3 islands all clumped together in the middle of the Pacific. It's covered in that aura, so that's why it's stayed uncharted for all these years. Besides, there are probably more islands uncharted, that's totally visible to everyone by the way. It's just that the ocean is so huge.

Ok, enough of the geography lesson. Most likely your next question is: If they're out in the middle of the ocean, how do they get to the mainland in the first place? Well, there are plenty of flying and water pokemon naturally, and a lot of times other pokemon like to catch a ride to the various continents. They like to help each other out, you know. That or they sometimes stow away on passing ships that are none the wiser. Since about a fourth of the world's pokemon are scattered throughout the world, naturally there would be breeding going on, further populating the planet.

Oh, did I mention that most pokemon portrayed in the show, cards, etc. are fake? The thing is, there are only about 100 different kinds of pokemon, all from the first set. Plus, some have subtle differences than what you see on the show. The whole thing about them only being able to say their names is bogus, too. They can't talk… unless you count how psychic types can relay what they're thinking in the form of passing on feelings to the other talking… but usually they just make, well, animal sounds. Like growling and stuff.

Now to tell you how Pokemon, the series got started. There's actually a small human tribe on one of the islands, and everyone is born with the sight. Well, the islands are kind of close to Japan, so that's how the show got it's origin. The tribe deemed it wise for one of their people to venture out to Japan, with a Hypno to help "convince" people to give his idea a chance, and start the now popular series. The goal was to let the few who could see pokemon, if there was one in the vicinity, know what they were seeing. Always helps to know what the thing that only you can see is, don't you think?

Well, I think that explains everything you need to know… at least for right now. You'll find out more when you read further into the story. Well, thanks for putting up with my babbling and all. See ya later!

Note: If anyone has any questions, feel free to post it in the review section and I'll answer any and all questions at the beginning of the next chapter.


	2. Beginning

**Chapter 1: Beginning  
**

It was a day like any other day 5 years ago. Tsukiyo was in the 9th grade at the time, and she was sitting with the rest of her classmates in the auditorium trying to stay awake through a lecture. She was lucky, since she managed to get a seat at the end of the bleachers in the back of the vast room. All she could do to entertain herself was stare at the windows towering over them, wishing she could be any place but here. Little did she know that something tremendous would happen.

You could hear the fierce wind from inside the auditorium that was blowing all the trees and shrubbery back and forth. If it wasn't so shiny and clear outside, one would think a hurricane or a tornado was taking place. As the principle kept up his insistent drone, a loud crash was suddenly heard. Without warning, an onslaught of flying glass shards scattered along the floor. Luckily no one was underneath the broken window, but something else caught Tsukiyo's gaze. Hers and hers alone.

A tan and brown bird landed in a heap up against the wall right next to her. She had to do a double, and then a triple take. Being into the popular Pokemon series for years, she identified it right away, and she couldn't believe her eyes. It was an actual, live Pidgey! The only difference was that it's wings and the feathers on it's chest were tinted a dark red.

Tsukiyo immediately look around to her classmates, but not a single person seemed to take any notice in the bird that was currently trying to stand up. Being as stealthy as she could, Tsukiyo stole away to behind the bleachers to get a closer look at the flailing bird. Having been used to being invisible, the Pidgey didn't notice Tsukiyo's approach right away. When it finally did, it jumped back, ready to fight. The Pidgey winced after the sudden movement, and that was when Tsukiyo noticed that it had broken it's left wing in the fall.

"Shh, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help."

Tsukiyo gazed pleadingly into the bird's eyes, and after a few moments, the little bird relaxed and nodded it's head. Tsukiyo was elated, and immediately scooped it up in her arms and departed through the big metal double doors. Luckily she already had her backpack with all her things, since the assembly was first thing in the morning. She all but ran down the halls to the front doors. Fortunately no teachers were roaming that specific hallway to stop her, and once she was outside, Tsukiyo headed to the side of the building, making sure that the strong gusts of wind were being blocked by the large brick structure.

She then set everything down on the soft grass and dug through her backpack. She found her plastic ruler in seconds and then proceeded to take off her nylon belt.

"Ok. I'm going to have to reset that broken bone in your wing. It's going to hurt, but it has to be done. Otherwise you won't be able to fly anymore."

Tsukiyo waited for the Pidgey to nod in response. After setting the bone in place, she then proceeded to use the ruler as a splint and then wrapped the wing with her belt. It would have to do for now. She then shrugged off her fleece jacket and wrapped the bird up with it.

After the 20 minute trek home through the violent wind, Tsukiyo finally arrived at her house. Fortunately her parents were at work and wouldn't return home for hours. She set her backpack down by the front door and immediately carried the Pidgey toward the first aid kit in the kitchen. She set the bird down on the counter and got to work.

The Pidgey, or Sora, which was the nickname decided for the little bird, was able to fly after about a month later. The name came from how the bird longed to soar through the air when his wing was still on the mend. Having to keep the splint and wrappings on for that long highly irritated the bird, who was immensely relieved to have it off. During that time, he and Tsukiyo had some quality time to bond and became close friends very quickly. The time spent when Sora could not take to the sky was usually spent taking walks outside, where he perched on the girl's shoulder, or just lounging around in front of the television in her room.

Tsukiyo had learned a lot about the little bird during that time. For instance, Sora could completely understand the human tongue. Also if items were put on the pokemon, the items then became invisible to those who did not have the sight, as long as the pokemon was touching the majority of the surface area. That part was pretty amusing to both of them. Another thing was that normal people couldn't hear the pokemon.

That time was also spent studying the show, watching how certain moves are carried out, while Tsukiyo constantly asking Sora if he could perform that move. The two planned on being a stronger team, and nothing could stop this from happening. Once Tsukiyo made up her mind on something, she was determined to follow it through.

The duo celebrated the recovered wing by taking a long walk in the woods nearby her house where the Pidgey either flew high above the trees or tested his agility by zigzagging around them. Sora soared faster and faster, and soon Tsukiyo had a hard time trying to keep up with her eyes. So this was one of the skills of her pokemon!

The next day during school Tsukiyo could always see Sora outside of the classroom window, wherever her class was held. It seemed that the bird always knew what window to be outside of. Luckily Tsukiyo didn't get in trouble with the teachers for bailing of school early the day she found the Pidgey, since all classes ended up being canceled a bit after the "window shattering because of the wind" incident. If they only knew.

That dad Tsukiyo had volleyball game, as she was on the junior varsity team as a starter. She had played ever since the 6th grade and was one of the best on the team. Being pretty short, she usually played in the back row, but having one of the best passes and serves on the team made up for that. After all, like basketball, volleyball is a height sport too. The game was in Tsukiyo's school's gym, which was covered with the school colors. Tsukiyo saw that the pokemon had perched on one of the bleachers to watch the game.

During the second round, Tsukiyo stepped up to serve. As usual, she threw the ball into the air for an overhand serve, but when she hit it she knew immediately that she aimed a little too far for the back corner. As she watched the ball head toward the floor, knowing it would land out of bounds, something swooped by in the corner of her eye. Suddenly she saw Sora head in front of the ball and used a slight Gust attack sending the ball to land right on the line, resulting in Tsukiyo scoring an ace. She almost started to laugh at the bird's antics, but she kept it under control, as no one else would know just what the heck she was laughing at.

Tsukiyo's team ended up winning thanks to Sora's help, even though he only had to jump in a few times. They probably would've won without his help anyway. Tsukiyo figured the pokemon had helped the team just out of sheer boredom, but thought it would be best to ask him not to do that again. It was just a bit too risky.

All throughout the school week Sora stayed by Tsukiyo's side, making her classes a bit more enjoyable. The only time the Pidgey didn't stick around was during her orchestra class, probably due to the violins being too high pitched for the bird. Tsukiyo made a mental note not to practice her violin around him.

That weekend Tsukiyo and Sora spent the entire weekend in the woods where the trees stayed clear of one spot. The small 15 square foot area was surrounded by trees and could not be seen from the road. The spot was only a 15 minute walk from her house and was the perfect spot to do some training.

Tsukiyo decided that it would be best if not only the Pidgey trained, but her as well. It wouldn't be very fair if the pokemon was the only one who was doing the hard work. Besides, how else would she be able to keep up with him? She figured for now she was fine, but only until the volleyball season ended, which was only a month from now. They were getting ready for the tournament, so they had been practicing harder and longer for the past couple weeks now. She vowed that when the season was over, she would start running around her neighborhood every day after school to build up her strength and stamina.

Tsukiyo and Sora trained day after day, week after week. They steadily grew stronger and stronger, while their bond grew as well. After mastering one attack or technique, they swiftly moved onto another, while always practicing the ones they've mastered to not forget them.

They would stick to the same routine for some time, until something very unexpected happened…

Note: I know it's pretty slow right now, but I promise it will pick up in the future chapters. I just like to get a good foundation in the beginning of a story.


End file.
